Problem: Kevin has 8 coconuts for every 32 bananas. Write the ratio of coconuts to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $8:32$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $8 \text{ to } 32$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{8}{32}=\dfrac{1}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{4}$ is the ratio of coconuts to bananas written as a simplified fraction.